


Start Living In The Rain

by bowlingfornerds



Series: tumblr prompts [8]
Category: The 100
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Doctor!Monty, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowlingfornerds/pseuds/bowlingfornerds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a tumblr prompt: Jonty and 41 for the prompts thing :)</p><p>041: :"You found me crying on the kitchen floor in the middle of the night surrounded by a shattered jelly jar."</p><p>Jasper's life has gone to shit, and Monty turned out to be his only sunshine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start Living In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Kids In Glass Houses - Sunshine, which was the only song I could think about when I was writing this. It was just playing over and over in my head and it's so damn inspiring.
> 
> I'm actually kinda happy with this, and it does admittedly feel pretty angsty, but I was so happy.
> 
> Enjoy.

Jasper didn’t hear the door open from where he sat. He didn’t know Monty had been out, nor did he know that he had just returned. He was more focused on the shards of glass and  _why couldn’t he do anything right?_  His crying, he thought, had always been the ugly type. Lots of dry heaving, and hiccupping; his face red and blotchy and his mouth making strange shapes that flattened out his lips. So, when he saw the shadow on the floor in front of him, he automatically covered his face, leaning back on the cupboard.

 If it was a murderer, they could be his guest. He was too drunk and too upset to be putting up a fight for that shit.

 “Jas?” The shadow spoke, apparently. Jasper placed the voice immediately – there was no way that he couldn’t. The shadow moved closer and the likelihood of being murdered dwindled; Monty’s face coming into his sight. “Jas, what happened?” Jasper didn’t move his hands from his face, just breathed heavily into them, the tears stopping and his mouth dry.

 “I don’t know,” he gasped, running his hands down his features before running one under his nose. “I wanted jam, and… and it-“A fresh batch of tears started streaming, and he hid his head in his arms, pulling his legs up to his chest. He was too drunk for this.

Monty sighed, carefully taking a seat next to him and brushing the glass away from his spot. He wrapped an arm around the crying man, pulling him into his embrace.

“Don’t worry, Jas,” Monty told him gently. “Everything’s going to be okay.” Jasper was sick of hearing those words, even in his state where he’d only heard half of them. He was tired of being told that everything would be okay eventually – he wanted it to be okay  _now_. He tried pulling away, but Monty’s grip tightened on him, and he didn’t stand a chance. “I know things have been shitty recently, but I’m still here, okay?”

Things  _had_  been shitty. They’d been shitty for years, not just recently. They’d been shitty since Maya died. They’d been shitty all the way through Miller and Monty’s break up and the group unconsciously picking sides, and the way it was all awkward between everyone. It was shitty that he’d just lost his job, and their apartment building was going to be torn down, and now he  _broke the fucking jam jar!_  Everything was shitty and there wasn’t a way out of it.

 Jasper tried not to think about how Monty had been a form of light, amongst everything else. He wanted to wallow in his sadness, not think about how his boyfriend was always there for him and just about the greatest person to walk on the face of the planet. No, he wanted to think about all the bad stuff that made him feel so crap, and he wanted to get angry about it. (He also wanted to know where he’d left his whiskey.)

 “I’m still here,” Monty was whispering, gently rocking the two as Jasper cried. He cried because he told Monty how he felt only weeks after Monty and Miller parted ways. He cried because of the shit that he dumped his best friend and boyfriend into – with Bellamy getting angry, and Raven’s sly but pissed looks. Murphy – even Murphy! – said that it was a ‘dick move’, and he had possibly killed a man! He fucked up Monty’s life, as well as his own, and now there wasn’t any jam for either of them.

“You shouldn’t be,” Jasper heaved, breaking free of Monty’s grasp. He leant back on the cupboards once more as his boyfriend stared.

“Jasper, you’re drunk,” Monty sighed. “You’re just angry.”

“I know I’m angry,” he retorted. “I know I’m drunk as well! But I’ve fucked up your life and it would just be best if you left.”

“Jasper,” Monty sighed.

“Don’t do that,” he complained, turning on his boyfriend. “Don’t just sigh and tell me I’m wrong! Because I’m not. I’m drunk and angry and I’ve got this amazing fucking person who I love, and because I feel that way I broke up all of our friends and everyone hates each other and I’m dragging you into it!” He swallowed, swiping harshly at his face and the dampness. His voice wasn’t slurring as much as he thought it would be – he needed his drink.

He tried to push himself up, but was met with a stinging in his feet.

“Fuck,” he gritted out, looking down at his feet. They were covered in red, but he couldn’t tell if it was blood or jam. It felt like both. Monty sighed, standing up with him, his feet covered in shoes, instead of being bare. 

“Come on,” Monty told him, swiping at the glass on the floor with his foot and leading Jasper to the counter. He instructed him to sit on it, and Jasper just glared as he followed orders. “I’m going to clean all of this up, okay? And you’re going to sit up there, and then I’ll take a look at your feet.” Jasper just nodded with a glare, his boyfriend, ever the medical technician.

He was handed a glass of water, and Jasper reluctantly downed it all, hoping it would help him make sense of his thoughts. But nothing clear was coming; it was just rude thought after rude thought about the way that his life was a train wreck and everything he touched turned to shit. Some fucking Midas, huh? Maybe if he’d passed on all of those chain mail texts when he was fourteen, or just handed a quid to the homeless guy who sung ‘You Are My Sunshine’ off key every morning, then his touch would be gold, not the flaming pile of crap that it was.

As Monty swept up the glass, picking up the larger chunks and chucking them in the bin, he spoke.

“I love you too, by the way,” he said quietly, and Jasper wasn’t sure he heard him correctly. They’d been dating for only a month and a bit – and while they were best friends, and had proclaimed their love for each other in the most platonic of ways, they hadn’t actually said it, since they were together. Now, though, Jasper was aware of what he had yelled. “And you didn’t fuck anything up with our friends. They love Miller just as much as they love us, and they don’t like it when we all hurt each other. They’ll get over the fact that I’m happier with you than I was with him.”

“You are?” He all but whimpered his words, and he promised that he’d kick his own ass for it when he was sober. Monty nodded, looking up at him.

“I am. Jasper, you’ve always been my best friend, of course you make me happier. Happier than I’ve been in a long time, actually.” He sighed, standing up and stepping over the puddles of jam on the floor. Monty gently parted Jasper’s legs, holding him by the knees, so he could step into the ‘V’. It didn’t feel sexual though, it felt like he just wanted to be closer to Jasper, who smiled a little in return. “I know things haven’t been going right, but that just means the universe owes us big time, okay? And I’m gonna cash out all of my karma on repairing the group so we can all be okay again, and you can spend yours on your job, or finding a new apartment or-“

“Or you,” Jasper supplied. Monty hesitated before nodding.

“Or me,” he agreed with a smile. “Everything’s going to be okay, and even if it’s not right now, that doesn’t mean we can’t be happy.” Jasper nodded with a swallow, and Monty reached up, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “Now,” he smiled when he pulled away. “I’m going to fix up your feet.”


End file.
